Cambio de vida
by Mao Inframund
Summary: Yaoi.AU. Itanaru. Despues de una traicion Itachi descide cambiar todo para vivir mas tranquilamente. En su camino conoce a un escandaloso rubio. Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wola ola a todos juju!**_

_**Aquí yo trayendo un nuevo proyecto… kukuku! Y ni siquiera he terminado el otro pero es que tenia la idea en la cabeza y no la podía dejar ir!!**_

_**Ahora si a leer!!!**_

**Advertencias: Este fic es Itanaru. Es yaoi!! Osea relación chicoxchico si no t gusta como llegaste aquí ò.ò!!!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo a Masashi-san… por ahora muajajaja!!**

*

La vida llega hacer demasiada monótona en ocasiones. Pero que sucede cuando eres traicionado por la persona en la que creías confiar haciendo que todo lo que has logrado se venga abajo. Esos eran los pensamientos de un joven de largo cabello azabache que se encontraba en su habitación terminando de empacar sus últimas pertenencias. Esto se debía a los problemas recientemente ocurridos, todo comenzó con un rumor en la empresa. Acusándolo de haber echo un fraude y de querer llevarla a la quiebra, al principio creyó que era algún empleado envidioso queriéndolo arruinar.

Pero se sintió decepcionado cuando su padre le reclamo y más aun cuando se entero que no era solo un empleado el que lo quería fuera. No soportando tal resentimiento e indignación renuncio a todo lo que tuviera que ver con su familia y sus negocios. Tomo el asa de la maleta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero otra persona entro interceptándolo.

-Que rápido te has rendido hermano-dijo el recién llegado con un tono de burla en su voz.

El joven se detuvo y después de unos segundo respondió -Se que la persona que infundió las habladurías has sido tu… Sasuke-.

El aludido se sorprendió sin embargo no dio muestras de aquello, dio media vuelta pero antes de salir dijo:

-Lo siento.

Salio inmediatamente de la habitación dejando algo turbado a la persona que se encontraba ahí. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿Es que acaso se ha arrepentido o esta actuando como lo hizo todo este tiempo? ¿Será que estará haciendo lo correcto? Eso no importaba ya. El había escogido una decisión y nada haría que cambiara de parecer.

Camino hacia la salida de la mansión. Espero afuera y tomo el primer taxi que iba pasando. No pensaba pedirle nada mas a su padre y eso incluía los autos, el dinero o cualquier otro lujo. Hace solo una semana fue que ocurrió el incidente y después de eso se puso a buscar como loco un lugar para vivir. Con lo poco que tenía consiguió un cómodo apartamento que aunque era humilde consistía en parte en el plan. Empezar desde cero.

Llego a su nuevo hogar en un cuarto de hora. Lo había conseguido lo mas alejado posible de su antigua vida. Bajo del vehiculo y pago al taxista. Subió las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar al tercer piso. Escucho una estruendosa música proveniente del piso de arriba. Genial, para su mala suerte lo toco un vecino ruidoso. Saco unas llaves del bolsillo del abrigo que traía y abrió la puerta. Prendió la luz en auto reflejo, coloco la maleta aun lado de la puerta. Tal vez mañana acomodaría las cosas ya que todo se encontraba en cajas o cubierto por alguna manta, se encontraba demasiado cansado llevaba varios días sin dormir y solo se mantenía en un silencioso pensamiento.

Se dirigió a la habitación que tenia previamente preparada para el. Consistía solo de una cama y a lado un mueble que tenia una pequeña lámpara. Sin duda mañana seria un día muy agotador. Se quito los zapatos y se acostó sin destender la cama. Siguió pensando como es que había llegado a esta situación. Remoro cual habrá sido su error pero aun no encontraba la respuesta aquello. Después de organizar un poco sus ideas se quedo profundamente dormido, ni siquiera la música del escandaloso vecino seria capaz de despertarlo.

Al día siguiente se levanto algo malhumorado. La razón. Tenia el cuerpo entumecido por que la noche anterior ni siquiera se quito lo que traía puesto. Se dio una rápida ducha arreglándose velozmente y salio del apartamento. Como ya lo había previsto ese día tenia muchas cosas que hacer. Una de ellas. Comprar la despensa.

Al regresar se encontraba subiendo las estrechas escaleras del edificio. Cuando una melena rubia se atravesó en su camino. Giro el rostro hacia un lado para ver quien era el estorbo por que la pila de bolsas de la despensa no lo dejaba ver.

-Hola necesitas ayuda dattebayo?- pregunto el chico.

-No. Quítate.- fue la escueta respuesta del mayor.

-Pues no me quito hasta que me dejes ayudarte ttebayo- dijo resoplando bajamente.

-Esta bien ya que esta tan servicial.- dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro.

El chico rubio le quito la mitad de bolsas que traía y se echo a correr hacia arriba de las escaleras. Pero se detuvo de inmediato.

-Hehehe… perdón…. Pero donde vives?-. dijo rascándose la nuca con una risa nerviosa.

-En el tercer piso-. Dijo pero esta vez con un tono de voz mas amable.

-ok!- y regreso a su carrera. El otro solo lo seguía un tanto más despacio.

Al llegar enfrente de la puerta se encontraba el rubio con una gran sonrisa de triunfo. El mayor saco sus llaves, abrió la puerta y dejo que el chico pasara primero.

-Donde dejo esto?-

-en la mesa esta bien gracias-.

-Fiu! Que desorden, necesitas que te eche una mano?-.

- Estas seguro?-

-Si, de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer. Así que manos a la obra!-. Dijo arremangándose su playera.

Estuvieron arreglando alrededor de tres horas, por consecuente ya había anochecido. Y se encontraban cenando algo preparado por el azabache.

-Esto esta delicioso!, que bien que sepas cocinar lo único que yo se hacer es ramen!- dijo agarrando otro pedazo de comida.

-gracias. Por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre y por que me atacaste en la escalera.- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-hehehe Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto… y lo de la escalera pues me pareció que necesitabas ayuda yo solo iba de paso hehehe- dijo con la mirada gacha algo sonrojado y riendo nervioso.- Y tu como te llamas?-

El azabache dudo un poco pero después contesto.-Uchiha Itachi-.

-Uchiha eh?, mmmmm…. Donde eh escuchado ese nombre… mmmmmm…. Bueno no importa, mucho gusto Itachi, ya es tarde y me tengo que ir. Si me buscas vivo en el piso de arriba, bye bye-.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y lo acompaño a la salida. Así que el es el ruidoso vecino. Pensó.

Ya había pasado una semana y el moreno se encontraba leyendo cómodamente en un sillón llevaba rato así. Naruto no había puesto su desquiciada música como solía decirle Itachi así que se podía entretener con una buena lectura. Pero su comodidad fue interrumpida por unos golpecitos a la puerta. Se levanto algo fastidiado. Se había mudado para estar tranquilo, pero no se puede todo en la vida, o si??

Al abrir se encontró con unos azules ojos y un Naruto con una radiante sonrisa.

-Como no me has ido a buscar he venido a invitarte a cualquier lado no se al cine, la playa, un concierto o simplemente un café que dices, eh? Eh?-

- No- estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero sus modales se lo impidieron.

-Ándale!- le suplico poniendo ojitos con lagrimitas.

- No-. Una venita se estaba haciendo presente en su sien.

-Anda por fas! Te ayude con tu desorden!-. Replico.

Itachi se calmo y alzo una ceja. Sabía que había algo detrás de tanta amabilidad.

- Esta bien, pero solo a un café entendiste!.-

- Ok!- apenas le dio tiempo a Itachi de tomar sus llaves por que el rubio le tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo.

Caminaron tranquilamente hacia el café. Naruto era el que iba dirigiendo a Itachi.

-Ya puedes devolverme mi mano. Te prometo que no escapare.-

El rubio se sonrojo, asintió y soltó débilmente la mano del moreno. Siguieron caminando y pudieron divisar el pequeño local. Tenía terraza con mesitas afuera del lugar y escogieron una un tanto alejada. Pidieron su orden, el rubio una malteada de chocolate y el azabache un café. Durante la espera Itachi miraba inquisidoramente al rubio. Noto unas extrañas marquitas en forma de bigote en sus mejillas. Su tostada piel contrastaba con su dorado cabello y esos azules ojos mirando curiosamente el paisaje.

- Se puede saber por que me miras tanto? Me estas poniendo nervioso ttebayo.- dijo el rubio aun mirando hacia al parque que se encontraba no muy lejos.

Itachi se sorprendió pero no lo demostró. Como es que se dio cuenta de que lo miraba sin ni siquiera se movió. Así que solo volteo hacia donde veía el rubio.

-Nada… solo eres… interesante-

-Interesante eh?- dijo volteándolo a ver. – Por que lo dices?- indago con la ceja levantada en una rara mueca.

- Nunca había conocido aun chico tan ruidoso- le respondió encarándolo con una media sonrisa y cruzando los brazos.

-Ja!, pues yo nunca había conocido a un sujeto tan callado ttebayo- igualmente cruzo los brazos pero haciendo un puchero y desviando la mirada.

- En serio crees que soy callado… - apoyo un brazo en la mesa, tomo la cucharita para el café y comenzó a jugar con ella mirándola como si fuera muy valiosa.

- si-. Respondió efusivamente.

Itachi seguía jugando con su cucharita pero ahora en el café.

- Bien, que podría hacer para remediarlo?-

- mmmmmm… ya se! Háblame de ti, lo único que se es tu nombre…

- Esta bien, no hay mucho que decir. Tengo veintiún años, hace poco trabaje en una empresa pero me aburrí y prefiero una vida mas tranquila. Me gustan los libros no me gusta el ruido. Eso soy yo resumidamente.-

El rubio lo miro perplejo. Que clase de respuesta era esa. El esperaba más. Dio un suspiro resignado y le tomo de su popote a la malteada.

-Bien- dijo asintiendo falsamente. –supongo-.

-Ahora es tu turno, Naruto-

-ok, ok!- haré lo mismo que el. Pensó.- Tengo diecisiete años pero dentro de una semana es mi decimoctavo cumpleaños. Soy mesero en un restaurante a un lado del edificio donde vivimos. Me gusta el ramen pero no me gustan los tres minutos que tengo que esperar para que se caliente el agua. – Termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

- Puedo saber mucho de ti con tus gestos y con tu forma de ser, sabias? Así que tu intento no sirvió de mucho.-

- De veras?- dijo mostrando interés.

-Así es, eres un joven cabezota.- dijo ampliando un poco mas su sonrisa y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

Naruto casi se cae de la silla, pero al ver la sincera sonrisa en el rostro del mayor el también sonrió. Lo cual sorprendió al otro el cual pensaba que se iba a enojar y soltar improperios. Sin duda su impresión de ese chico no era la que pensaba.

Terminaron de tomar sus bebidas. Y se retiraron del lugar. En el transcurso del camino iban acompañados de un cómodo silencio.

Tanto que no se percataron de que ya estaban enfrente del departamento de Itachi.

- Yo aquí te dejo, ya es algo tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar.-

- Trabajo…- susurro Itachi. Ahora que lo pensaba con el dinero que tenía no iba a vivir por demasiado tiempo. Ya era hora de buscarse un trabajo.

- Que? Dije algo malo?-

-No no es nada hasta luego Naruto-

-Bye bye Itachi- dijo con un ademán de mano y subiendo por las escaleras. El azabache no se metió hasta que perdió de vista al ojiazul, sonrió. Ese día había sonreído como hace mucho no lo hacia. Este cambio de vida no iba a hacer tan tranquilo después de todo.

_Continuara…_

_**Creo eso es todo, me gustaria que dejaran alguno q otro rew!! Xfas!!**_

_**Hehehe**_

_**Es que casi no tengo apoyo de mis amigas dicen q soi una perver por liar a Naru con Itachi!!! Y.Y**_

_**AYUDA!!!**_

_**Hehehe bueno hasta la proxima!! Ba bai!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wola de nuevo! Traje pronto este capi de todos modos el fic no sera muy largo unos tres a cinco capitulos mas o menos. Todo depende de la inspiración hehehe!**_

_**Gracias por sus animos y sus rewiews!! Ahora si a leer!! nwn**_

**Advertencias: Este fic es Itanaru. Es yaoi!! Osea relación chicoxchico si no t gusta como llegaste aquí ò.o???!!!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo a Masashi-san… por ahora muajajaja!!**

**

Al otro día en la mañana Itachi se encontraba de peor humor que en los últimos días. Inicio su día levantándose temprano para comenzar a buscar el tan desesperado empleo, por culpa de eso no había podido dormir bien, y tenia sus ojeras aun mas marcadas. Pero no todo sale como lo planeas. Al querer darse una ducha el agua salio fría, demasiado. Pero ese no era un impedimento grave como para evitarlo. Se encontraba enjabonándose cuando el agua dejo de salir por la llave de la regadera. Maldijo su suerte, eso era lo que pasaba por vivir en condominios de esa clase, pero no era momento para arrepentirse, un contratiempo como este lo tenia cualquiera y no podría con el. Tanteando las paredes -pues tenia la cabeza aun con shampoo incluyendo los ojos- para encontrar su toalla se la amarro a la cintura y salio a la estancia tropezando con uno que otro mueble.

Suspiro fastidiado si no quería que se le hiciera tarde tendría que acudir a su rubio vecino. Se puso su bata blanca de baño y la toalla de la cintura se la puso en un hombro. Tomo sus cosas, las llaves y subió al piso de arriba.

Se mantenía de pie frente al departamento de Naruto. Indeciso en tocar o no. Después de varios segundos inmóvil, toco varias veces. Nada.

Repitió el proceso pero esta vez toco mas fuerte. Nada. Irritado se dio la vuelta pero en ese momento la puerta se entreabrió dejando ver a unos confundidos ojos azules. Naruto traia una pañuelo cubriendo su rubia cabeza y una especie de delantal azul encima de una playera negra y un short beige.

- I- Itachi, te puedo ayudar en algo?- le dijo el rubio algo sonrojado dándose cuenta de la situación del mayor.

-Necesito que me dejes darme un baño, al parecer el servicio de agua no es muy bueno en este .

-Oh! Ya se que te ocurrió, lo que pasa es que en este momento estoy lavando y me imagino que por eso el agua te salio fría y se te ha acabado hehehehe- respondió el chico.

A Itachi le comenzó a salir una venita por su frente, frunció levemente el ceño y tenia un ligero temblor en su ceja izquierda. Entonces la culpa de todo es de Naruto!. Pensó.

-Bien me vas a dejar entrar o no?, en estas condiciones no es muy buen momento para una conversación-. Dijo retomando la palabra intentando tranquilizarse.

-Si claro supongo que después de todo es mi culpa, perdón dattebayo-. Le contesto abriéndole más la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos, Naruto termino los quehaceres domésticos, y se encontraba haciendo el desayuno e Itachi terminaba de arreglarse frente a un espejo en medio del pasillo.

El azabache camino por el pasillo en busca del rubio. Lo encontró de espaldas a la mesa preparando tal vez algo para desayunar.

-Como no se que te gusta hice algo sencillo- le dijo volteando con una bandeja la que traía encima un par de platos de arroz con un filete de pescado cada uno.

- No te hubieras molestado, con una taza de café esta bien…-

-No seas pesado, lo hice para pedirte disculpas por lo de hace rato dattebayo- le refuto- anda come que se enfría- le dijo sentándose y probando un poco del arroz.

Itachi alzo su cubierto dudando un poco. Comió el primer bocado y disfruto del agradable sabor. No pensaba que Naruto fuera buen cocinero ni si quiera que fuera ordenado. Definitivamente había cuestionado sus aptitudes.

-… Delicioso…- dijo en un susurro pero que Naruto si alcanzo a escuchar.

-Gracias… es la primera vez que invito a alguien a comer a mi casa…- dijo agachando la mirada un poco cohibido.

El mayor alzo un poco el rostro brindándole una pequeña sonrisa y siguieron comiendo en un cómodo silencio.

El día transcurrió ardua y lentamente para Itachi. El por que. Busco trabajo en todas las empresas que conocía y en algunas que ni siquiera pensaba que existían. Para su mala suerte su querido hermano difundió el rumor a cada esquina del país. Por esa razón era rechazado en todo los lugares en donde pisaba. Dándose por vencido se regreso a su hogar. Iba llegando al edificio donde vivía subió las escaleras y tiro el periódico que traía a un bote de basura cercano. Estaba por abrir la puerta de su apartamento cuando Naruto iba bajando por las escaleras. Se miraron durante unos segundos, pero el moreno agacho la mirada y abrió su puerta para poder entrar.

- Te invito un café- le dijo el chico antes de que entrara a su casa.

- No tengo ánimos Naruto… será para la otra.-

-Esta bien…si quieres hablar, cuentas conmigo- Y siguió su camino, bajando por las escaleras.

Siempre pensó que la soledad era la mejor compañía. Y mas aun cuando el silencio le hacia juego. Pero en ese momento estaba harto de ambas cosas. Ahí, recostado en la oscuridad de su habitación, divagando acerca de lo que pensaba hacer y lo que no. Refunfuño para sus adentros. El no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, así que se levanto, tomo un abrigo, sus llaves que se encontraban en un mueble a lado de la puerta y salio hacia el departamento de Naruto.

Subió lo mas rápido que pudo y toco insistentemente la puerta. Nada. ¿Qué acaso no abrir pronto la puerta era costumbre o que?. Decepcionado bajo las escaleras pero no regreso a su departamento, sino que se siguió. De todos modos pensaba ir a caminar aunque sea solo la cuestión era despejarse y tomar algo de la reconfortante brisa nocturna.

Al salir del edificio se llevo una grata sorpresa.

-Sabia que vendrías…- dijo Naruto con una delgada sonrisa.- Vamos…-

Itachi se coloco al lado del rubio y comenzaron a caminar. Esta vez no se entretuvieron tanto en el café. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Como Naruto había invitado el pago y se retiraron. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos tenía deseos de regresar y como había un parque cruzando la calle se dirigieron ahí.

Llevaban caminado varios minutos internándose más en aquel lugar. Naruto se dio cuenta que a Itachi le costaba trabajo así que el empezó a hablar.

- Recuerdo que mi tío Jiraiya solía traerme ha este lugar cuando era muy pequeño… y ahora que lo pienso lo hacia para distraerme…- Trago saliva y continuo.-Mis padres acababan de fallecer en un accidente vehicular en un viaje por el trabajo de mi padre… gracias a mi tío logre pasar esa etapa, pero ahora me encuentro solo por culpa de sus negocios, lo veo rara vez, de echo el fue el que me compro el departamento por que se lo pedí, no me gustaba viajar de un lado a otro sin una vida estable… y este lugar me gusto por eso me he quedado aquí…- dijo finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa.- Y después te conocí a ti…- dijo con un tono mas bajo volteando hacia otro lado viendo nada.

Itachi lo miro sorprendido. ¿Será que el…? No imposible. A lo mejor estaba confundiendo la amabilidad del chico con algo más. Naruto se encontraba mirando ahora el despejado cielo, pero de vez en cuando mirando de reojo al azabache.

- No es por presionarte pero es tu turno… no crees que es lo mas justo dattebayo?-

-Si lo que quieres saber son mis problemas, esta bien te los diré. No tengo dinero y necesito conseguir lo mas pronto un trabajo, he estado todo el día buscando, pero no he podido encontrar nada… feliz?- le dijo mirándolo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Asi que eso era todo?!- exclamo con las manos levantadas al cielo. – Genial mañana mismo hablare con mi jefe.

-Piensas que puedes meterme de mesero?-

Naruto solo asintio efusivamente.

-Esta bien, si no tengo otra opción me abriré a posibilidades pero si no me gusta lo dejo, me escuchaste?- le dijo cruzándose de brazos deteniéndose. El rubio afirmo esta vez más cohibido por la forma en que lo miraba Itachi. Pero este reanudo su camino, esta vez de camino a casa. Ya estaba muy entrada la noche. Y si era cierto lo que le dijo Naruto mañana tendría empleo, no lo que esperaba pero era algo. No le importaba demasiado, tenia su lado positivo. Pasaría tiempo con el chico ruidoso, si!, hasta le empezaba a caer bien así que con eso bastaba. Y si no le gustaba lo dejaría y problema resuelto. De nueva cuenta mañana seria un dia muy agitado.

_Continuara…_

_**Intentare subir mañana pero es el cumple de mi hermano y no creo que me dejen usar la compu T.T**_

_**Pero el lunes lo hare sin falta!!! Ja ne!!**_

_**REWIEWS??!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wola otra vez!! Gomen! Se que dije que el lunes, no crean que la fiesta se alargo por la influenza! No mi &%$·" hermana no me dejo usar la compu ò.ò! De todos modos aquí el siguiente capi!...**_

_**Gracias por leer y sus rewiews!! Ahora si al fic!! nwn**_

**Advertencias: Este fic es Itanaru. Es yaoi!! Osea relación chicoxchico si no te gusta como llegaste aquí ò.o???!!!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para historias como estas sin fines de lucro si no que le pertenecen a Masashi-san… por ahora muajajaja!!**

***

Naruto extrañamente se encontraba demasiado animado. Una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja era la prueba. Itachi solo se dejaba jalar por el hiperactivo rubio quien lo apresuraba bajando por las escaleras, tirándolo del brazo derecho.

-Apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde, recuerda que es tu primer día!!- le dijo Naruto aun sin voltearlo a ver.

- Y a lo mejor el ultimo- dijo Itachi casi en un susurro por lo cual el rubio no alcanzo a escuchar.

Salieron del edificio y aun lado se encontraba un pequeño restaurante llamado "Shooting Star". Entraron y Naruto fue hablar con su jefe. Un hombre de cabello castaño, delgado y una curiosa cicatriz que iba de mejilla a mejilla atravesando por la nariz. Iruka.

Pasaron unos quince minutos donde Itachi esperaba pacientemente sentado un tanto alejado. Llego Naruto ya con su uniforme puesto que consistía de un pantalón negro, una blusa blanca, un chalequito azul con una plaquita con su nombre del lado izquierdo.

-Bien!, ya tienes el empleo, aquí esta tu uniforme allá atrás ahí un cuarto para que dejes tus cosas y te cambies, después te explico lo que tendrás que hacer.-

-Hn- Tomo el uniforme y se dirigió a donde le señalo el rubio. No estaba muy feliz. Después de todo ser mesero era lo ultimo que había pensado en trabajar pues el quería conseguir un trabajo de acuerdo a sus estudios y no terminar en un lugar como ese.

Se termino de cambiar y salio vestido de igual manera que Naruto. Lo primero que vio fue a Naruto riendo bajito. Itachi alzo una ceja confundido.

- Que es lo que te causa risa eh?-

-No te preocupes, te ves bien solo que nunca te imagine vestido así…- le dijo el menor con un sutil sonrojo que desapareció de inmediato cambiando su expresión a una mas seria. – Bien te enseñare lo básico que tienes que hacer. Sígueme-

- Cuando entre un cliente, debes saludar a la persona con voz alegre-.

En eso entra una joven pareja.

-B-buenas tardes!! Bienvenidos a Shooting Star!!- dijo Naruto con notable nerviosismo y totalmente erguido con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo. Itachi se fue alejando con lentos pasos hacia atrás.

Después de ese pequeño incidente Naruto busco rápidamente a Itachi para volverle a enseñar.

-Hey no te escapes te tengo que seguir enseñando… Ven- Le dijo jalando por un pasillo con mesas.

- Una vez que se halla sentado en una mesa, tráeles algo de agua.- Pero desafortunadamente para el rubio había una cáscara de plátano tirada causándole una dolorosa caída.-Que hace una cáscara de plátano ahí?!!!-.

Siguieron pero esta vez se encontraban en la caja registradora.

-La factura se registra así. Si cometes un error pulsa esta tecla- dijo señalando un botoncito rojo. Itachi se acerco para ver mejor pero la cercanía puso nervioso al menor haciendo que oprimiera todas las teclas, el papel de la caja registradora empezó a salir sin control aplastando a Naruto.

Ahora era el turno de Itachi. Parece que lo que le dijo Naruto casi no le sirvió.

Al llegar los clientes el los recibía con una fría mirada y una voz aparentemente siniestra. Causándoles a los clientes un deje de miedo. Unos solo pasaban cohibidos por los intimidantes ojos del Uchiha. Y otros se regresaban por donde venían.

Cambio de puesto, esta vez tomaba y llevaba los pedidos de los clientes. Pero de la misma manera su forma de pedir la orden era demasiado impaciente. Lo cual hacia que le gritara a los clientes que se apuraran o si no los mataría.

En su turno de la caja registradora los clientes pagaban con manos temblorosas molestando a Itachi que les contestaba con comentarios mordaces.

Al final del día Itachi y Naruto salieron del local ya con sus habituales vestimentas. Uno un poco molesto y el otro con un aura depresiva. Caminaron hasta el edificio y subieron pesadamente las escaleras. Se detuvieron en frente del departamento de Itachi.

- Este no ha sido un buen día, verdad? Pero no te preocupes mañana lo intentaremos otra vez.-

- No creo que vuelva a ese lugar Naruto-

El rubio lo miro con total confusión en su rostro.

-P-por que?- le dijo intentando una sonrisa para no mostrarse triste.

- No es un trabajo muy acorde a mi. Seguiré buscando. Pero necesito que tú me ayudes... Lo harás?-

Naruto asintió débilmente pero una sincera sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

-Hasta mañana Itachi!- Dijo retomando el camino a su departamento.

-Adiós Naruto- Dijo el azabache entrando a su casa.

Aventó su abrigo al sillón más cercano y se dejo caer masajeando sus sienes pensando, cuando decidió abandonar su antigua vida pensó que seria un ermitaño y envejecería así. Pero no. Conoció a ese chico rubio y ahora no estaba seguro de si su tranquilidad estaba en juego.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba en su cama con las piernas entrelazadas y un periódico en mano. En su boca tenia un taponcito de la pluma con la que rascaba su rubio cabello encerrando cuadritos.

-Ayudare en lo que sea a Itachi, así tenga que desvelarme encerrando cuadritos!!- dijo alzando un puño y volviendo a circular en rojo otro anuncio.

A la mañana siguiente, un joven de largo cabello azabache nuevamente tocaba insistentemente a la puerta de Naruto. Mas paciente que las otras veces estuvo varios minutos tocando a la pobre puerta hasta que por fin se abrió débilmente y se asomo una alborotada cabellera rubia. Naruto con unas ojeras claramente marcadas en su morena piel se veía de pie aun dormido.

Itachi se percato de esto y lo ayudo a entrar nuevamente acostándolo en el primer sillón que diviso. Entrar hasta su habitación seria imprudente, pensó. Fue a la cocina, regreso con un vaso con agua. Se acerco al rubio y le salpico pequeñas gotas a la cara. Naruto se removió un poco pero el agua surtió efecto de a poco se fue despertando.

-Itachi? Que haces en mi casa? Y por que estoy en mi sillón?- dijo el rubio mirando para todos lados intentando recordar. Pero de repente miro acusadoramente al azabache. – no será que tu…. Has abusado de mi!!- grito sujetando sus mejillas de manera dramática.

Itachi suspiro y luego le dio un zape a Naruto para calmarlo.

- No tonto! Solo te he venido a buscar pero me recibiste dormido… Ahora dime por que no dormiste anoche?-

Naruto lo miro con confusión, luego con sorpresa. A Itachi no se le escapa nada, pensó. Bajo su mirada sonrojado para luego decir.

-Recuerdas que me dijiste que querías que te ayudara?- se levanto de donde estaba, corrió a su recamara y regreso con una enorme pila de periódicos y luego la soltó desperdigándolos todos por el sillón y el suelo. –Pues anoche me desvele buscando empleos para ti- le dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-Eso no fue lo que te pedí-

Naruto lo miro con confusión y decepción es sus ojos. El pensaba que había sido de utilidad.

-Te vine a buscar para pedirte que me acompañaras a buscar trabajo. Yo ya he elegido uno que otro.- se sentó en el piso y tomo un periódico- Además por lo que veo escogiste mas para ti que para mi, veterinario… maestro… vendedor de galletas?... – Lo arrojo a un lado y miro al rubio.-Vístete en lo que preparo el desayuno.-

-Si!- Asintió desapareciendo de inmediato. A los pocos minutos ya se encontraba con Itachi desayunando cereal. Bueno Itachi café con una tostada.

Al igual que la otra ocasión ambos iban de regreso desanimados, no habían podido encontrar un buen trabajo, o a Itachi no le gustaba la gente o a la gente no le gustaba Itachi. La compañía era la única que mantenía algo de agradable en el ambiente. Así que antes de llegar al edificio al rubio se le ocurrió una idea para animar a Itachi.

-Se de un lugar donde venden buenos helados…- dijo. Pero Itachi estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Así que lo tomo del brazo y lo conducio a la heladería que el conocía. El azabache lo miraba entre curioso y sorprendido.

Compraron sus helados. Naruto pidió de limón. Itachi de chocolate.

Naruto quedo demasiado perplejo. ¿A Itachi si le gustaban los dulces?

-Por que me ves así?-

-Pensé que no te gustaba lo dulce… lo único que te he visto tomar o comer es comida agria o salada- dijo haciendo una extraña mueca como su hubiera chupado un limón.

-Pues yo pensé que lo único que comías era ramen- dijo Itachi con una débil sonrisa.

Naruto desvió la mirada algo molesto pero después regreso su mirada con la de Itachi y le sonrió.

-Lo ves decías que me conocías solo con mis gestos… ahora ves que no es así- dijo volteando hacia enfrente viendo como empezaba a oscurecer.

Itachi lo miro con sorpresa. Le gustaba ir conociendo más a ese chico rubio. Con la sonrisa de hace un momento hizo que se le olvidaran sus problemas. Tal vez la tranquilidad que estaba buscando ya no era su prioridad. Ni siquiera su trabajo o el dinero que necesitaba. No. En ese momento lo que quería era estar con Naruto…

_Continuara…_

_**T.T es todo lo que mi inspiración dio, creo u.u a lo mejor la música me desconcentra!**_

_**Espero les este gustando cada vez hago mas cortos los capitulos U¬¬!!!**_

_** Ja ne!!**_

_**REWIEWS??!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wola de neww!! Aki el sig capi!!! **_

_**Gracias por leer y sus rewiews estoy muy muy feliz no pense que recibiria tantos o.o, gracias por sus animos!! Ahora si al fic!! nwn**_

**Advertencias: Este fic es Itanaru. Es yaoi!! Osea relación chicoxchico si no te gusta como llegaste aquí ò.o???!!!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para historias como estas sin fines de lucro si no que le pertenecen a Masashi-san… por ahora muajajaja!!**

****

"_Tengo veintiún años, hace poco trabaje en una empresa pero me aburrí y prefiero una vida mas tranquila. Me gustan los libros no me gusta el ruido."_

_Veintiún años…_

_Empresa aburrida…_

_Tranquilidad… _

_Libros…_

_No ruido…_

Naruto estaba recostado boca abajo en su cama mientras pensaba y mordía la goma del lápiz que traía… Había echo una "pequeña" lista con lo que sabia de Itachi, pero sencillamente no se le ocurría nada que lo pudiera ayudar. Los últimos días no hacia otra cosa mas que hacer lo que podía, lo acompaño a lugares inimaginables pero seguían sin encontrar nada. Desesperado aventó la libreta que hacia un momento utilizo y se recostó en su cama. Pasaron unos minutos, el ya se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Por otro lado Itachi sentado en el suelo recargado en su cama, leía un libro o al menos lo intentaba. Su mente estaba en otro lado, mas exactamente en Naruto. No tanto en el si no en que le podría regalar. Se sorprendió así mismo. Era extraño que no se le haya olvidado el cumpleaños de aquel chico, lo acababa de conocer no hace mucho y ya se había dado cuenta de que sentía por el más allá de la amistad…

No… no era posible… el enamorado?...

Cerro de un golpe el libro y lo arrojo en un mueble cercano. Se levanto. Ya se le ocurriría algo que regalarle pero esperaría hasta mañana.

Como la había planeado ese día se levanto más temprano de lo normal. No estaba nervioso, no podía estar nervioso el es un Uchiha. Solo estaba… digamos ansioso.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salio de su departamento a prisa, no quería que el rubio lo interceptara como era su costumbre. Salio prácticamente corriendo y tomo el primer taxi que vio. Le indico que se dirigiera a una plaza comercial. Ahí hay cantidad de tiendas les echaría un vistazo y si algo le gustaba lo compraría. No era muy difícil.

Llevaba mas de una hora caminado dándole vueltas a la maldita plaza!. No había nada absolutamente nada que le llamara su atención. Al principio pensó que una bicicleta era buena idea, pero que equivocado estaba. Naruto no salía y su trabajo estaba a un lado de su casa, además donde la podría guardar?. Después pensó en alguna mascota. Y que tal si no le gusta? Además vive en un departamento y para colmo el abajo, si no puede dormir por la música del rubio menos con una mascota. Descarto tantas opciones que ya estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio un anaquel en una tienda de antigüedades. Un hermoso dije color zafiro el cual parecía tener luz propia –pues tenía un brillo inexplicable- destacaba entre las demás joyas. Muy parecido a los azules ojos de Naruto.

Entro a la tienda buscando a la dependiente pero no encontró a nadie. Siguió curioseando pero sin perder de vista aquel llamativo colgante.

-Buscas algo en especial?- Le pregunto de repente un hombre de avanzada edad haciendo que Itachi volteara y buscara con la mirada. El anciano tenia el dije en las manos mostrándoselo.

Itachi no dijo nada solo lo miro confundido, como es que sabia que quería ese collar?.-

-No fue muy difícil, solo lo mirabas demasiado… lo vas a querer, cierto?-

-Si… por favor anciano…- Le dijo dubitativo. Que extraño parecía ser que ese hombre le leía la mente.

El viejo hombre fue a la parte trasera del lugar y regreso con una cajita negra con un pequeño moño azul en la esquina adornándola. Itachi pago y se fue velozmente. Aun tenía que buscar a Naruto y seguir con la sorpresa.

Itachi paso a su departamento por su abrigo, metió el regalo en el bolsillo y volvió a salir. Serian alrededor de las tres de la tarde cuando subió al departamento del rubio. Toco varias veces. Ya se había acostumbrado a que Naruto se tardara en abrir. El menor abrió lentamente la puerta con un pequeño sonrojo.

-H-hola Itachi-

-Hola Naruto- Le dijo Itachi seriamente ocultando su nerviosismo.- Podrías acompañarme a unas oficinas, al parecer ya encontré lo que buscaba.

-E-esta bien…-Le respondió el rubio entristecido el creyó que lo había venido a felicitar por su cumpleaños pero ni siquiera se acordó. Pensó.-Ahora vuelvo, espera…- dijo y se metió en su departamento para buscar algo para cubrirse.

Itachi se sorprendió. Naruto siempre lo invitaba a pasar aunque sea a tomar un vaso con agua. Sintió una opresión en su pecho. Como un pinchazo de una aguja. Agacho la mirada. A lo mejor Naruto ya se estaba hartando de el y no quería que lo molestara mas. Suspiro. Seria el último día que lo buscaría. Solo por ser su cumpleaños – o tal vez el quería- pasaría ese día con el.

Tomaron un taxi, llevaban un cuarto de hora de camino. Iban en un incomodo silencio, ninguno decía nada y eso los hacia sentir mas nerviosos.

Naruto miro sorprendido hacia fuera de la ventana. Eso no era una empresa o algo parecido. Era la mejor plaza de la ciudad.

-Que hacemos aquí Itachi? Pensé que iríamos a una entrevista de trabajo… no me digas que vas a trabajar aquí??-

Itachi no le respondió solo le sonrió débilmente. Bajaron del taxi en la entrada. Naruto miraba asombrado todas las tiendas. Se veía que en ese lugar todo era muy costoso. Siguieron caminando y entraron a un vistoso restaurante. Los atendieron de inmediato y les asignaron una mesa aun lado de un ventanal. Itachi fue el que ordeno pues el rubio no tenia ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Durante la comida seguían en silencio. Naruto estaba confundido. Por que tanto misterio? Comieron y se retiraron del lugar.

Caminaron un rato mas. Naruto se estaba impacientando. Que es lo que planeaba Itachi?!

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un cine. Naruto se detuvo y miro enojado a Itachi.

- Me vas a decir que es lo que pasa?! Me esta desesperando tu mutismo ttebayo!!-

-Como no sabia que regalarte quiero invitarte al cine…- Le dijo sin voltearlo a ver pues su atención estaba en la pantalla donde anuncian el horario y que películas pasarían ese día.

-Que?!- Naruto quedo atónito.- Por que?-

-Es tu cumpleaños… ahora espérame aquí iré a comprar los boletos…- le dijo como si nada y se retiro a la caja.

El rubio agacho su mirada sonrojado y con una débil sonrisa. Después de todo si se acordó. Pensó. Una inmensa felicidad lo embargo y sintió un extraño calor es su pecho.

Itachi regreso con un par de boletos en la mano. Tomo al rubio de la muñeca y siguieron caminando por los largos pasillos que conducían a las salas.

Naruto pensó que la película era de acción o algo parecido. Tremenda sorpresa se llevo al saber que Itachi había escogido una película de terror llamada "Espejos Siniestros". Nunca se había asustado tanto. El con su increíble miedo a los fantasmas, en las escenas "fuertes" hundía su rostro en el torso de Itachi y no soltó en ningún momento su brazo. Itachi se dio cuenta del miedo de Naruto, además no le molestaba que se refugiara en el. Solo sentía un pequeño vació, pues este seria el ultima dia que estarían juntos.

En el camino de regreso Naruto seguía literalmente pegado a Itachi. Tenía mucho miedo y no le importaba que se los quedaran viendo.

Bajaron del taxi, unas cuadras antes de llegar al edificio.

-Que te pasa?!, no ves que si nos quedamos aquí los fantasmas me encontraran!-.

Itachi no decía nada solo estaba tomando fuerzas para poder decirle lo que quería a Naruto, metió la mano a su bolsillo donde tenia guardado el regalo y lo saco.

-Ten… Feliz cumpleaños Naruto…- le dijo ofreciéndole el obsequio.

A Naruto se le olvido por completo su miedo y se le subieron los colores a la cabeza. Tomo rápido el regalo.

-G-gracias…- Le dijo, se acerco a Itachi y unió sus labios con los del azabache en un corto pero tierno beso.

Se separaron de inmediato. Itachi lo veía extremadamente desconcertado, admirado y extrañado. Una sensación satisfactoria y confortable lo embargo.

Se aproximo paulatinamente al blondo que se mantenía con la cabeza gacha con un débil sonrojo. Le quito la cajita y saco el collar. Se coloco detrás del rubio pasando la cadena por su cuello y abrocho el segurito. Se volvió a poner delante de él, tomo su barbilla y lo atrajo a su boca juntando sus bocas en un beso tranquilo al principio pero que se fue volviendo mas apasionado. Se separaron por que el rubio se hizo hacia atrás cortando el beso.

-volvamos a casa… ya es tarde…- dijo el rubio retomando el aire perdido.

Itachi asintió débilmente pero en vez de seguir caminando jalo al rubio y lo deposito entre sus brazos… aspirando el dulce aroma de sus dorados cabellos.

-Gracias- dijo por el fin el azabache y soltó al rubio.

Continuaron caminando. Al llegar un ostentoso auto negro estaba en la entrada con un albino de cabello negro con toques azulados se hallaba recargado en dicho vehiculo.

-Como has estado… aniki?...-

Naruto solo miraba del Itachi al joven y del joven a Itachi. Son tan parecidos. Pensó preocupado. Un momento ese joven le dijo "aniki" a Itachi! No puede ser ahora que reconsideraba "Uchiha" era el nombre de la mejor compañía del país.

Por que Itachi nunca le dijo… cierto todo el tiempo evadía el tema. Miro molesto a Itachi. Como era posible que le ocultara algo como eso?!. Así no podría confiar en el… pero lo de hace un momento, entonces que fue eso… Itachi lo estaba utilizando?... no … imposible.

Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos. Salio corriendo hacia el edificio esquivando las miradas confundidas de ambos hermanos.

Itachi se preocupo pero ya hablaría después con Naruto. Su problema en ese instante era su ototo.

_Continuara…_

_**A veces pienso que la musika tiene algo, una inspira y otra da asco U¬¬!!**_

_**La película que puse es la ultima película de terror que vi! Me traumo T.T… desde ese dia ya no veo películas de terror y los mas raro es que nunca la termine de ver… me da miedo!!**_

_**Dejando atrás mis kjas espero les este gustando nWn!!!**_

_**Ja ne!!**_

_**REWIEWS??!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ola otra vez!! Aki el sig capi!!! Perdón por haberme tardado tanto pero me paso algo horrible! Estaba muy feliz escribiendo y yo de BAKA apreté "inconcientemente" Control "R"! lo que llevaba escrito se borro y no lo pude recuperar y entre en estado de coraje y depre u.u**_

_**Pero gracias por leer y sus rewiews me regresan mi animo!!! Ahora si al fic!! **_

**Advertencias: Este fic es Itanaru. Es yaoi!! Osea relación chicoxchico si no te gusta como llegaste aquí ò.o???!!!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para historias como estas sin fines de lucro si no que le pertenecen a Masashi-san… por ahora!!**

*****

Itachi vio como Naruto salía corriendo y entraba al edificio. Su rostro se mostraba impasible. Regreso su vista al joven presente con una glacial mirada. No esperaba volverlo a ver después de lo ocurrido. Fuera lo que fuera no le importaba ahora. Tendría una fugaz plática con el y así poder ir en busca del rubio.

-A que has venido?… Sasuke.- demandó conciso arrastrando el nombre.

-Iré directo al grano. Nuestro padre te ha perdonado y me ha pedido buscarte para que regreses. Esta en su lecho de muerte y quiere que te hagas cargo de la empresa… También te han comprometido con la hija de un distinguido empresario. – le dijo el menor con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No me interesa- contesto.

-Has lo que quieras.- Le respondió Sasuke quien se enderezo-pues seguía recargado en su auto- hizo un ademán de despedida y se subió al vehiculo.

Itachi cambio su gélida mirada por una llena de preocupación. Se apresuro, entro rápidamente al edificio y subió hasta el departamento del rubio.

Llevaba cerca de media hora tocando. Se encontraba sentado recargado en la puerta del departamento de Naruto. No se quería ir pero si el rubio no abría no podía hacer nada. Se levanto acongojado y se fue a su apartamento. Mañana tendría otra oportunidad de buscar el rubio y aclarar sus emociones, por que se sentía molesto y confundido. Confundido por que seguía pensando que lo que sentía por el rubio era especial, algo más que una simple amistad. Molesto por que no lo creía correcto. Naruto era muy joven, mucho mas chico que él sin contar que era un chico. Ya había tenido cientos de mujeres pero nunca se sintió como ahora, no sabia como explicar lo que sentía, nunca le abrió a nadie su corazón y no tenia ni idea de lo que le pasaba. Pero ya esperaría hasta volverlo a ver para aclararse.

Pasaron los días. Itachi busco como loco al rubio. Incluso llego a quedarse veinte horas afuera de su departamento, pero si no fuera por su salud y una enfermedad llamada hipotermia se tuvo que resignar y regresar a su hogar. Igualmente busco en el trabajo del rubio. Pero le informaron que dejo de trabajar ahí y que no se ha aparecido en ningún momento. Lo busco en la cafetería y en el parque pero…nada.

Rendido y desilusionado se encerró en su departamento.

Sasuke termino de leer la carpeta que contenía la información de su hermano. Lo puso en investigación con los mejores detectives del lugar. Se sorprendió. Pues noto que no solo no se rindió, pues seguía buscando trabajo a pesar de que el mismo había corrido el rumor dejándolo con mala reputación. Si no que había echo una gran amistad con ese chico rubio que vio la vez que lo fue a buscar. Itachi no es de las personas que buscan amigos en todos lados. Es una persona fría y calculadora que únicamente piensa en el antes que cualquier otro. Pero ahí estaban las pruebas. Itachi esta cambiando. No se despega de ese chico. Lo que hace sospechar de sobremanera al albino.

Se masajeo las sienes con pesadez y tomo la otra carpeta que tenia en el otro asiento. Si, su curiosidad fue en demasía. Tambien investigo a ese chico. Ahora conocía su nombre. Naruto. No le parecía un chico fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo se seguía preguntado como es que había logrado tal cambio en Itachi. El lo conocía desde hace mucho pero nadie lo consiguió o al menos no un progreso como el de él.

Termino de leer. Se encontraba estacionado fuera del edificio donde vivían Naruto y su hermano. Subió hasta situarse frente la puerta del departamento de Naruto. Toco varias veces pero nadie le abrió. Soltó un suspiro fastidiado y se fue. Pero a mitad de camino. Aparentemente el en segundo piso choco con alguien.

-Ah lo siento- Dijo el distraído chico sin siquiera voltear y seguir su camino.

-Espera- contesto Sasuke reconociendo que el chico era Naruto. Se apresuro hasta alcanzar al rubio.

Naruto lo miro desconcertado.

Es el mismo joven de aquella vez… el hermano de Itachi. Pensó.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo Sasuke bajito. No quería que Itachi supiera que había venido a buscar a Naruto.

Naruto asintió débilmente y guió al peliazul hasta su departamento.

Sentados uno frente al otro en los angostos sillones del rubio, ninguno hablaba solo el incomodo silencio crecía haciendo el ambiente aun mas tenso.

-Eres muy buen amigo de mi hermano, verdad?- soltó el Uchiha para romper el silencio y de una vez confirmar una duda.

- Y-yo… si lo soy…- dijo el rubio agachando la mirada.

-Entonces ayúdame, necesitamos su regreso y el único que puede hacerlo cambiar de opinión, eres tú-

Naruto levanto la cabeza mirando confundido a Sasuke.

- Al parecer mi hermano esta siendo retenido por ti. El le es muy fiel a sus amigos, piensa que si se va, él te abandonaría de alguna forma, entiendes?-

Naruto pareció pensarlo un poco y no muy convencido asintió débilmente.

-Pero que tendría que hacer exactamente?- pregunto el rubio con algo de miedo en su voz pues se imaginaba la respuesta del otro joven.

Sasuke tardo unos segundos en contestar. Sonrió de medio lado y finalmente hablo.

-Fácil… Naruto…-Dijo en un tono burlesco pero que el rubio no noto- Solo habla con el. –Cambio su mirada a una mas seria y dijo.- Déjalo ir…-

El rubio no entendió muy bien lo último que dijo el Uchiha y sonriendo falsamente respondió.

-No te preocupes, hablare con el…-Miro el reloj de su pared – Ya es algo tarde y mañana tengo que pararme temprano.

Sasuke que si noto el cambio de tema y la indirecta, se levanto. Se despidió del rubio y se fue. Con una sonrisa triunfante se subió a su auto yéndose a toda velocidad.

Naruto estaba nervioso, se hallaba frente a la puerta de Itachi dudando tocar, pero en ese lapso de tiempo recordó una faceta de su vida. Sus padres. Una vez ellos le dijeron que a veces para que las personas sean felices y hagan lo correcto… tienes que dejarlas ir. Aun así no sabía como reaccionaria Itachi, suspiro saliendo de sus divagaciones y toco la puerta indeciso.

Instantes después el azabache abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose al instante de ver al blondo después de tanto tiempo. Lo invito a pasar pero el rubio se negó.

-Será solo un momento…- contesto.- Itachi… tienes que regresar… tu familia te necesita sin contar también la economía de la empresa y yo…

-Sasuke ha venido hablar contigo.- dijo perspicaz el azabache.

-Si… pero… no tienes por que seguir con esto, si estas aquí por mi estas perdiendo el tiempo… A mi no me importas, solo te veía como una forma de no estar solo, lo único que realmente me importa soy yo… ni siquiera la muerte de mis padres ya que ellos están muertos y yo vivo. Por eso le pedí el departamento a mi tío para disfrutar MI vida. Si me entiendes haz lo mismo que yo…- Terminando de hablar, le dio la espalda a Itachi y se retiro lo más rápido que pudo para que no notara como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus azules ojos.

Itachi aun no salía de su estupor. Entro casi por reflejo de regreso a su departamento aun con su rostro inmutable. Se dejo caer deslizándose en la puerta de su habitación. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos, repitiéndose mentalmente una y otra vez las palabras de Naruto. Por fin comprendía sus sentimientos, pero su corazón recién quedo destrozado. Se prometió a si mismo nunca mas abrirle su corazón a alguien mas por que siempre era lo mismo, salía lastimado…

…No quería llorar… pero una fina lágrima ya vagaba por su mejilla…

Recostado boca abajo en su cama, abrazado a una almohada. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo por su bien, que era lo correcto y deseaba no haberse equivocado... No quería ser egoísta y mantener a Itachi a su lado solo por un capricho tonto… no quería cometer un error mas… no quería…por que ya había cometido el error …

…de haberse enamorado perdidamente…

_Continuara…_

_**Anoma!! O.o!! soy yo o me quedo muy tragico!!**_

_**Les juro que he llorado en este capitulo Y.Y!!**_

_**y mas escuchando la canción de "love & truth" de Yui u.u… **_

_**Espero les haya gustado…**_

_**Prometo la conti pronto… bye bye!**_

_**REWIEWS??!! T.T wuaaaaa estoy trizte!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**HI a todos ttebayo! Hehehe se que he tardado pero me dio un colapso mental x.x o mas bien de flojera xD! **_

_**Pero aki el siguiente capi que también es el ultimo T.T! pero no se desanimen (U¬¬) que tiene el tan esperado Lemon! Kukuku see yo pensé que no seria capaz pero aquí lo tienen! **_

_**Ahora si a leer!!!**_

**Las advertencias y disclaimer ya se lo han de saber así que no más interrupciones ò.ò!**

******

_Cuatro meses después…_

Un joven de larga cabellera azabache, sujeta elegantemente en una baja coleta. Se encontraba en su espaciosa oficina, después de un arduo día de trabajo tecleaba las últimas oraciones de un urgente documento. Termino dando un cansino suspiro. Se quito los incómodos lentes que solo usaba cuando duraba mucho tiempo trabajando y mas frente su ordenador. Se estiro en su silla meciéndose hacia tras levantándose en el acto. Camino tranquilamente hasta colocarse frente al gran ventanal. Tenía una preciosa vista nocturna desde ese punto. Esa era una de las mejores cosas que le gustaba hacer. Contemplar la enorme ciudad es su máximo esplendor con las miles de luces las cuales daban un hermoso espectáculo. Era la sensación que producía. Más que nada lo alejaba de sus inquietantes pensamientos y lo ayudaba alejarse de su dura realidad.

La apariencia que daba en ese momento se podría decir que era como la de una persona que es sumamente feliz y que lo ha tenido absolutamente todo… pero en el fondo Itachi aun no conseguía abandonar del todo ese dolor en su interior… el daño que fue causado seguía latente y había echo de todo para poder sacarse de la mente a esa ruidosa persona. Pensaba que con la ayuda del tiempo lo haría. Pero por mas que lo intentaba olvidar mas lo recordaba. Y eso solo conseguía lastimarlo.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse lo saco de sus pensamientos. Un joven apuesto de cabello plateado, delgado y mucho mayor que Itachi entro tranquilamente, avanzo hasta colocarse aun lado de él.

- Me preocupas… Itachi…- dijo el hombre que acababa de llegar después de un rato de vislumbrar la ciudad y ver que el menor no decía nada solo soltó un pequeño suspiro y continuo- Desde tu regreso ya no eres el mismo... claro sigues siendo el mismo sujeto insensible y previsor que alguna vez conocí… pero ahora… ya no hablas con nadie a menos que sea de negocios y lo único que haces es estar encerrado en estas cuatro paredes… te conozco lo suficiente y se que algo te afecto … si no me quieres decir esta bien, pero eso solo te hace daño.- dio media vuelta y antes de salir agrego.- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi…-

El azabache soltó el aire que había retenido desde la entrada de su mejor amigo que tenía desde que tenía memoria. Hatake Kakashi siempre era alguien sumamente despreocupado, pero cuando se trataba de el o algún problema fuera cual fuese el siempre contaba con su apoyo incondicional. Sin duda era una de las pocas personas que son verdaderamente invaluables.

Recargo su mano en el vidrio del gran ventanal dejando reposar su frente. Lo mejor seria desahogarse y contarle todo a Kakashi si no se quería seguir hundiendo en sus escondidas emociones. Tomo su abrigo y salio lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a su viejo amigo.

Al llegar a la salida se sorprendió que el peliplateado se encontrara cómodamente sentado en una banca afuera del edifico. Nada más ni nada menos que leyendo su más preciado libro erótico.

Kakashi al percatarse de su presencia alzo la vista de su libro y sonrió.

- Sabía que vendrías…. Vamos…- dijo marcando con una papelito el sitio donde se había quedado levantándose y haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera.

"Dejà vu" Pensó Itachi. El azabache se quedo en silencio pero se apresuro colocándose aun lado del peliplata para caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Después de largos minutos donde el mayor solo se dedico a escuchar –pues le resultaba increíble que Itachi hubiera hablado tanto después de meses de silencio- por fin dio su opinión al respecto.

-Así que eso era todo…- dijo lo mas serio que pudo- …El gran Uchiha Itachi solo esta enamorado- grito alzando los brazos hacia arriba.

Kakashi pensó que después de haber dicho eso su vida corría peligro y ya hasta se había preparado para salir corriendo. Pero el inmutable rostro del menor lo hizo detenerse y querer indagar en sus pensamientos pero nada.

Itachi no dijo nada. Solo lo miro. En su mirada no había nada para saber que era lo que pasaba en esos momentos por su mente. Hasta que después de un largo silencio hablo.

-Así es…pero Naruto no lo esta de mi…- contesto opacando su negra mirada pero el tono de voz que uso era bastante despectivo.

Kakashi poso su mano en su mentón buscando algo en el relato de Itachi para ayudarlo. Y chasqueando los dedos dijo:

- Según veo por lo que me has contado, Sasuke fue el que obligo, si así puedo decirlo, a que tu lindo rubio te rechazara, así tu no tendrías motivos para quedarte y regresarías… entonces mi conclusión es que Naruto también esta totalmente enamorado de ti y tu ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta, no es así??-

El menor se quedo en callado meditando la información recibida… si era cierto lo que escucho… entonces… había cometido la mayor estupidez en toda su patética existencia!.

Salio del estupor en el que se encontraba y se despidió de su inigualable amigo el cual solo le brindo una débil pero sincera sonrisa. Salio corriendo de vuelta a su empresa para tomar su auto e ir en busca del alocado rubio.

Al llegar se estaciono apenas localizo el viejo edificio que alguna vez fue su hogar. Subió velozmente las escaleras hasta llegar al departamento del rubio. Poso sus manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aire perdido. Por muy Uchiha que fuera y por mucho ejercicio que hiciera, seguía siendo humano con sensibles pulmones. Toco y pacientemente espero a que el ojiazul abriera. Nada. Ya acostumbrado a su tardanza volvió a tocar.

Rendido pues estaba seguro que el rubio no abriría ya que era muy entrada la noche y contando con que el rubio es bastante perezoso, se acomodo el cabello y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Pero una señora de ya entrada edad lo miraba persistentemente.

- Se le ofrece algo?...- Le pregunto el joven azabache.

- Si buscabas al muchachito rubio te informo que el ya no vive aquí…- Le dijo para después darse la vuelta y meterse al departamento contiguo del blondo.

En ese momento Itachi sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo… pero rió. Rió por que la vida era realmente irónica!.

_Dos años después…_

Un muchacho de aparentemente 20 años de edad terminaba de escribir los últimos párrafos del sexto y último capitulo de su segunda obra.

Uzumaki Naruto a su joven edad ya había escrito un libro llamado "La historia que nunca debió de ser contada" que era sobre ficción y fantasia. Lo escribió solo como una distracción. No le importaba si se volvía famoso o no, pero su editorial ya le había pedido la segunda parte.

Dio un suspiro agotado ese día no tenia mucha inspiración. Así que decidió salir a caminar. Le echo un último vistazo a su cómoda cabaña cercana a las orillas del mar.

En su caminata rumbo a su mejor mirador venia pensado como todas las veces que salía a caminar, en ese joven azabache que no había podido olvidar…

Uchiha Itachi. Lo recordaba… seguía igual de enamorado que el día que lo conoció, de sus profundos e irresistibles ojos negros… de su suave cabello azabache con olor a lavanda… de su blanca piel que era tan suave como la seda… de sus carnosos y dulces labios que solo pudo probar en escasos instantes…

Lo extrañaba pero si en verdad lo amaba lo tuvo que dejar ir, y el huyo… huyo como un cobarde.

Lo primero que hizo fue hablarle a su tío Jiraiya para pedirle que lo ayudara a irse lo más lejos posible de ese lugar que solo lo haría recordarlo. Después de tanto vagar de nuevo por el mundo. En uno de sus viajes conoció este recóndito y bello lugar. Fue donde descubrió sus dotes y ese talento que tenía escondido. Comenzó a escribir todo lo que soñaba y al poco tiempo sus libros ya estaban en todos los rincones. Fue tanto su éxito que no solo se hizo de dinero rápidamente.

Si no que ya era uno de los solteros mas codiciados. El se reía mucho sobre el millar de cartas que recibía pues su corazón seguía ocupado.

Ya había llegado a la punta del faro que era su mirador personal. Se recargo en el barandal viendo el hermoso atardecer que se mostraba con tonalidades rosas a rojizas. Y perdió su azulina mirada en el inmenso mar…

Mientras tanto un hombre de cabello azabache caminaba tranquilamente pero muy desilusionado en una paradisíaca playa que según el era el paradero de su rubia obsesión.

Después de que no lo pudo encontrar en su departamento se sintió hundido… pasaron los meses y el seguía buscándolo desesperadamente pero parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

Un día como cualquier otro. Se topo con un libro en especial, el titulo le pareció paradójico pero desecho esa idea cuando vio al autor del libro. Una pequeña esperanza volvió a invadirlo. Compro el libro sin pensarlo dos veces. Releyó tantas veces la biografía y notas de autor que se las aprendió de memoria.

Pero lo que mas le interesaba era localizar al rubio. Contrato a los mejores agentes y los puso a investigar desde la editorial. Cuando tuvo la carpeta entre sus manos su felicidad fue tan grande que no se podían expresar con palabras. Y mucho menos cuando se entero de donde lo podía encontrar.

Sin perder menos tiempo tomo el primer avión a las exóticas islas de las Bahamas.

Seguía caminando y la brisa nocturna le pegaba delicadamente el rostro meciendo sus negros cabellos. Estaba a punto de irse, pero al elevar la mirada hacia el enorme faro que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer a un rubio cabello y aun joven mirando embelesado al mar.

Corrió como nunca lo había echo antes. Subió hasta llegar a la puerta que daba con el mirador recuperándose de la carrera. Entro lo mas tranquilo que pudiera aparentar y por primera vez lo que miraba lo dejo deslumbrado. Naruto con su mentón descansando en su muñeca recargado en el barandal y de fondo el mar con el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas.

Naruto al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba solo giro lentamente hacia la persona que acababa de llegar. Sus ojos se abrieron atónitos al notar que no era si no Itachi.

El azabache se acerco paulatinamente al blondo. Tomándolo del cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Levanto el rostro de Naruto con una de sus manos y rozo lentamente sus labios con los ajenos. El ojiazul cerro los ojos y entreabrió un poco su boca pues al sentir las frías manos del mayor al colarse entre su playera le hicieron producir un débil gemido pero que Itachi aprovecho para colar su lengua en la cavidad del menor. Al principio comenzó como un juego pero se fue tomando apasionado debido a la lucha que llevaban a cabo. Ninguno se quería dejar dominar pero Itachi coloco su mano libre en la nuca del rubio atrayéndolo mas a el.

Naruto sintió que unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Cuanto había añorado ese momento. Cuanto había extrañado la calidez de los brazos de Itachi.

El azabache se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba llorando así que corto el beso y limpio cuidadosamente las mejillas del rubio delineando las marquitas de sus mejillas. En ese momento Itachi se dio cuenta de que le pareció un lindo e inocente zorrito.

Naruto abrió los ojos en el momento en que dejo de sentir cualquier contacto con Itachi. Pero se sorprendió que este sonreía con una tierna sonrisa.

- I-Itachi… yo…-

-Shhh…- le dijo poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios para silenciarlo y volver a unir sus labios.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos tenia ganas de hablar ni siquiera de razonar. Los dos se extrañaron demasiado y dejarían esas miniedades para después.

*

La mano que seguía aferrada a la nuca del rubio, comenzó a sacarle su blanca playera y después el rubio le ayudo a despojarse de la suya a Itachi. Siguieron besándose desenfrenadamente. Itachi queriendo pasar a algo más repartió besos por todo el cuello de Naruto. Así hasta llegar a su abdomen dejando un caminito de saliva. Al llegar a su bermuda dio un soplido molesto. Miro hacia al rubio y noto que lo miraba bastante sonrojado.

El azabache sonrió de medio lado. Deslizo diestramente el pantaloncillo hasta dejar al rubio solo en boxers. Con maestría se los quito usando solamente sus habilidosos dientes.

El rubio lo seguía mirando sonrojado. Nunca antes había estado de esa manera, pero no dijo nada pues verdaderamente amaba a ese hombre y haría lo que quisiera aun después de no haberlo visto durante años.

Itachi siguió con lo suyo. Se acerco y le dio una lamidita a la punta del miembro del menor. Este solo dio un saltito por la impresión. En ese momento El mayor engullo de un solo golpe todo su miembro. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior para no dejar escapar un gemido. Itachi se dio cuenta de eso y comenzó a lamer de arriba hacia abajo. Quería escucharlo gemir por el. Naruto no pudo contener más las punzadas en su ingle y dando un sonoro gemido se corrió vaciando su semilla en la boca del mayor el cual solo la degusto lamiendo sensualmente sus propios labios y viendo provocadoramente al rubio.

El rubio le sonrió tímidamente en modo de disculpa, pero cambio su rostro por uno de confusión. Itachi tomo sus caderas y lo volteo haciéndolo quedar en sus rodillas. El rubio se sonrojo más de lo que estaba al sentir la lengua del Uchiha en su entrada y el para distraerse de tal vergüenza se puso a jugar con los dedos de una mano. Ahora unas calidas manos lo sujetaban de la cintura y lo voltearon para toparse con una negra mirada de llena de pasión y lujuria. Y noto que Itachi ya tenía su larga cabellera azabache suelta.

Itachi acerco su boca a la del rubio, le dio un casto beso y en un susurro le dijo…

- Naruto… Te amo…-

Y en el momento de estupefacción del rubio Itachi aprovecho para entrar de una sola vez al rubio. Este dio un grito adolorido pues no estaba acostumbrado a tales intromisiones en su anatomía. Mientras el ojinegro esperaba a que el rubio se acostumbrara. Entonces empezó a moverse lentamente para no lastimarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta ya no era él el que se movía sino Naruto movía deliciosamente sus caderas chocando con las de el indicándole que se moviera mas rápido.

Y así lo hizo, pronto las embestidas no se hicieron esperar. Esta vez Naruto no contuvo los gemidos y mucho menos Itachi. Ambos estaban sumamente extasiados. Y sabían que el final estaba por llegar. Entonces Itachi tomo el miembro del rubio que ya necesitaba atención y lo comenzó a masturbar.

Cuando estaban por alcanzar el orgasmo Naruto se aferro a la espalda de Itachi. Pronunciando un débil "yo también te amo ttebayo" antes de que ambos dieran un gutural gemido y quedar suspendidos en la inconciencia.

Después de unos minutos los que les parecieron eternos a ambos. Itachi mantenía abrazado a Naruto por la cintura temiendo que cuando abriera los ojos este no estuviera como en todos los sueños en los que irremediablemente desaparecía.

Pero esta vez al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mas hermosa mirada azulina. El rostro de Naruto se acerco a Itachi depositándole un tierno beso. Itachi solo contesto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

*

Se levanto y se vistió. Lo mismo que el rubio. Aunque no le gustaba la idea era momento de hablar.

- Por que te fuiste tan de repente…- dijo primero el azabache.

-No tenia a que quedarme… tú te marchaste primero…- respondió el ojiazul.

-Yo no lo hubiera hecho si tu no te preocuparas tanto por mi, en vez de eso le hubieras echo caso a tus sentimientos, me hubiera quedado y no habríamos pasado tantos años separados…- le recrimino con desesperación.

Naruto lo miro con suma sorpresa. Nunca había visto ni se imaginaba ver a Itachi tan consternado. Así que no dijo nada y solo agacho la mirada. Itachi al ver así al rubio sintió que había hablado de más, se acerco al rubio y lo abrazo.

- Te extrañe demasiado… y no quiero que te vuelvas a ir de mi lado… nunca mas…- dijo sonando mas como a orden dejando intrigado al rubio, recordó un cosa que Itachi debía hacer en su regreso y trago en seco antes de preguntar.

- Te… te casaste?-

Itachi lo miro sorprendido por la pregunta y tranquilizando su mirada respondió, se acerco abrazándolo protectoramente.

-… no… no me case, el que se caso fue mi hermano. Se lo deje todo a el después de la muerte de mi padre. Después de eso no he hecho otra cosa, sino buscarte-

- Ah… entiendo… perdón si me escondí en este lugar pero es que me encanto asimismo de que es un lugar por demás tranquilo ttebayo…-

- Si también a mi me ha gustado…- le dijo empezando acariciar el rubio cabello.

Itachi le iba a preguntar que si se regresaran juntos pero el ojiazul se adelanto.

- Quédate a vivir conmigo ttebayo….-

Itachi se separo de el y miro la gran sonrisa que tenia el ojiazul. Cerciorándose de que el rubio no estuviera bromeando lo volvió a abrazar y lo beso como respuesta.

- hehehe… eso es un si, verdad?-

- Así es … mi adorado zorrito…- le susurro muy cerca del oído.

Naruto se sonrojo por el sobrenombre. Y dándole un ligero zape sonrió calidamente dándole otro beso a Itachi.

Ya estaba por amanecer, las tonalidades azulinas a naranjas se hacían mas claras. Ambos jóvenes ya caminaban rumbo a la casa del menor. A partir de ahora la felicidad de ambos estaba completa… y nadie los podría separar.

Su destino ya estaba escrito y ambos lo sabían. Lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante era decisión de ellos…

"_FIN"_

_**Wow ya el fin T.T me costo trabajo y aun asi no me gusto… espero que ha ustedes si u.u**_

_**TMB es el primer lemon q escribo hay ustedes me diran que tal **_

_**REWIEWS??!! **_

_**Nota. A partir de hoy no escribire sasunaru sino puro itanaru kukuku**_

_**Pero no se preocupen terminare el q ya tengo. Grax a todos por seguirme en esta historia y nus vemos en otras see! xD**_


End file.
